


Sirène

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Triple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur a découché, et Molly espère que ce n'est pas pour aller voir une quelconque créature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirène

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling. Ecrit pour le thème de 30-baisers "Le bruit des vagues"

C'était une tiède nuit égyptienne ; Molly se réveilla, et trouva le lit près d'elle encore chaud, mais Arthur parti.

Soit il avait de sérieux problèmes digestifs, soit son absence avait une autre cause, car elle l'attendit plutôt longtemps, un peu irritée et un peu inquiète, après s'être persuadée à coups de pinçons que ce n'était pas juste un rêve idiot.

"Où étais-tu, chéri ?" demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus aimable possible à quatre heures du matin.

"Euh, je suis allé écouter le bruit des vagues au bord de la mer..." Son expression laissait entendre qu'il pensait que quelqu'un allait peut-être le croire. Il était bien le seul. Même Percy pris la main dans le pot de marmelade quand il était petit arrivait à jurer qu'il n'y avait pas touché de façon plus convaincante.

"Pourquoi inventer ce genre de choses ?" demanda-t-elle, énervée. "Il y avait une sirène, ou quoi ?"

Arthur sembla horriblement embarrassé. "Oui, oui..."

Molly ouvrit de grands yeux. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Arthur, modèle de probité conjugale... enfin supposément... encore que vu sa capacité à mentir elle pouvait apparemment être tranquille pour tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais... bien sûr ces créatures avaient des pouvoirs de séduction, mais...

"J'ai entendu la sirène d'un bateau Moldu, alors j'ai voulu aller voir... même si on est en Egypte, on ne voit que des sorciers ! J'avais tellement envie d'en voir un de près !"

Molly happa l'air d'étonnement.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Vous êtes un imbécile, Arthur Weasley."

Elle l'embrassa vivement. Même si Arthur ne s'était probablement rendu compte de rien, elle tenait à s'excuser pour un certain accès de jalousie mal placée.


End file.
